Fantina
Fantina serves as the Gym Leader for the Hearthome City Gym. Fantina specializes in Ghost-type Pokémon, and holds the Relic Badge for the trainers that defeat her. Appearance Fantina is a tall woman, who has purple eyes and hair, which is tied in four pigtails. She wears a long purple dress, which is accented by white dots, and has a yellow X mark on her hip, which resembles a Drifblim's mouth. She also wears white gloves, a white muffler and purple gloves. Personality Eccentric, glamourous, stylish and highly refined. Fantina is a lady of talent, who is not only a trainer but also a great judge of character. She represents the lavish lifestyle of a French model, though she isn't snobbish about it. At times she includes French in her sentences, and enjoys quizzing her challengers before battle. Biography Games Fantina first appeared in the first Generation IV games as the Hearthome City Gym Leader. In Pokémon Diamond and Pearl, Fantina's Gym has several levels the player character must ascend. With each level there is a question to be answered, with three answers are located on three doors, they are usually associated with simple mathematics. Choosing the door with the correct answer leads to the next lift. Choosing the door with the wrong answer leads to a Gym member that the player character must battle. In Pokémon Platinum, the gym setup is different. One must find a blue tile within a darkened room; then one has to memorize the pattern on that tile and go in the door with the red tile having the same pattern as the blue tile. If using the flashlight on a trainer, then one must battle them. All the trainers in the dark rooms all use Ghost Pokémon. Additionally, however, she was originally the 5th Gym Leader in the Diamond/Pearl games, but became the 3rd Gym Leader in the Platinum version. Due to this, her Gym team has been nerfed by 10 levels. Manga Adventures She saw the contest match and saw a great performance by Platinum. Later she challenged Platinum after Crasher Wake and was defeated. The Pokémon Fantina uses are Duskull, Drifblim, and Mismagius. But Mismagius was a lot of trouble due to her illusions, but Pearl manage to help Platinum by going along with the allusion and defeated Fantina's Mismagius with the move, Fling. She then appeared once more at the Spear Pillar to fight against 3 Team Galactic Commanders and along with 5 other gym leaders. Diamond and Pearl Adventure! Hareta fought against Fantina for his fifth badge. Hareta was able to beat her and Fantina gave him the Relic Badge. Hareta thanked her and mentioned that she was an old woman, displeasing Fantina. Later Fantina fought against Team Galactic with the other Gym Leaders. Anime Masters trailer Fantina first appeared when she was battling with her Mismagius against Zoey and her Glameow. She was able to defeat Zoey. She later had a gym battle against Ash Ketchum. Masters trailer Sprites Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Platinum Gym Battle= |-| Rematch Team= Black 2 and White 2 Ghost-type Tournament Sinnoh Gym Leader/World Leaders Tournament Download Tournament (The Battle of Legendary Pokémon!) Trivia *Despite becoming the third gym leader in Platinum, the spot where one places her badge remains the same as the 5th one. This is similar to how Maylene's and Crasher Wake's badge case spots remained unchanged, even though the order one has battled them changed. *Her name is a reference to words phantom, and "Fantine", of the French novel "Les Misérables". *She has a French accent. *Her hair from the back resembles the Relic Badge. *Fantina is a fan of Dahlia. *All of her Pokémon are female. *Strangely, in the Download Tournament in Black 2 and White 2, Fantina's Giratina is in its Origin Forme without holding the Griseous Orb. Category:Generation IV characters Category:Pokémon game characters Category:Female characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Ghost Pokémon User Category:Characters from Sinnoh